Rapture Revised
by DonJazzy
Summary: My first story published so i'm new at this. Also the first part of a story that I will update with new chapters if it is liked by people. Give your honest opinions and enjoy :-
1. Rapture Revised: the beginning

_This fan fiction has a few changes made in terms of the Bioshock and Bioshock 2 storyline._ For instance, there have been two civil wars in Rapture, the first of which was at the end of the rule of the first leader (and founder) of the city Andrew Ryan. The war lasted a total of five years and left the population of the once thriving city divided and lost.

The second ruler came from an elite group of citizens who locked themselves away during the war. This man was, as Ryan, an industrialist who saw things big. His name was Bill Dickinson. Together with his wife, a therapist he gathered a small group of followers. This little band of misfits tried to reunite the people of Rapture. They did so by declaring that all current science and art was devilish and had to be destroyed. Apart from the art-bit this wasn't such a bad thing. The genetic modifications of the citizens were one of the catalysts during the first civil war. During his rule all traces of science were erased from the city as if they never existed. Also a lot of art –paintings, sculptures, even books were burned. It was forbidden to even speak of it and doing so could get you punished quickly.

The people and their next generations grew saner and developed a stronger sense of community due to the renouncing of genetic splicing. But soon the citizens became fed up with the so called 'purification' of the city by their tyrant, they decided to rebel. But it still took them two years before any serious actions were taken. Finally they drove Dickinson from his home in Olympus Heights in an old fashioned protest march with torches and pitchforks. More or less. It is said that the man and his family fled to the surface in a bathysphere. Leaving a small band of followers to fend for their selves. The purification left its scars though. Only the elder inhabitants of the city still know of the bad genetic habits of their predecessors. And even they don't really like to speak about it.

The current leader of the ideological city is James Elton Reeves. He was the third in line of Rapture leaders. But the first one to be chosen democratically. He grew up in a simple family living in Apollo Square. But our story begins not with him. It actually starts rather far from him, far from his city. On the surface.

The boat was rocking back and forth, and Laura cursed herself while going through the rest of her food she got in stock. She had just lowered the sails and was shivering from the cold. Her clothes were soaked. "Barely enough for three days" she thought, cursing herself again for not having thought this trough all the way. She was an experienced sailor but she never undertook such a journey. A journey that would take her to the bottom of the ocean. "One way or the other." she grumbled.

Back on land she was a reporter for one of the biggest news stations of her country. Until she got fired that is. She lived for her work as a journalist. Always finding a story, if it wasn't a bribe in the local police force it was a sex scandal in the mayor's office. However, one story proved too big, even for her. An important politician and one who was soon running for presidency found out about a story Laura was about to publish and had her shut down. Literally. She was in the hospital for a week during which the candidate had all the time in the world to do as he pleased. To make things worse, Laura's boss had her take a leave of absence after she recovered. To 'get things sorted out'. Something Laura didn't quite like and made a scene in front of the whole staff. About half an hour later she was walking towards the exit with all her office supplies in a little grey box and flanked on either side by security guards.

For nearly a year she locked herself away in her house, only going outside for groceries. It went from bad to worse. She started looking for stories where there weren't any, hoping for a chance of getting her reputation back. But by doing that she stumbled on an old story of child disappearances at coastal villages. Although the story was almost seven years old, it intrigued her. Maybe it was growing up in an orphanage, never knowing her parents (the one unsolved story). After a bit of digging around she had her destination, more or less. She heard stories of a small island with an odd lighthouse on top of it. Said to be some sort of passage to another world. Sounded like madness to any sane person. But Laura was prepared to risk it all for a chance of redemption. And so she ended up in the North Atlantic Ocean in a small sailing boat. Far from any living soul.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Laura said startled. The boat had hit something hard. It was impossible that she had hit land; she hadn't seen any when she lowered her sails. Well actually she saw nothing because of the storm. "It can't be, it just can't be." In the light of a small flashlight she checked her maps; there wasn't any land around for miles. A reef perhaps? But she was sailing in water of more than three kilometres deep, it couldn't be. There was a slight glimmer of hope in Laura's eyes. To think that she had actually hit her destination would be amazing. Mainly because she didn't really have an exact destination. More like an estimation was what she had. Her sense of hope was soon rudely shattered when she felt her feet getting cold and wet. A leak! "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Not now, not here!"

Quickly opening the hatch leading outside she stood up and took a look around. The storm was still raging on the sea hadn't become any calmer, and it was pissing rain. Her thoughts had been correct; the bump came from a reef. The rocks had cracked open the hull of the little sailing boat, luckily the rocks held the boat there and prevented from too much water getting in. She couldn't believe her eyes. There, almost 200 metres from her boat was a small island not bigger than a large house and on top of it, a busted, old lighthouse. She made it! At least, almost…


	2. Rapture Revised, chapter 2: the crash

"_Oh come on! A little extra luck would've been nice you know_?" Laura yelled out over the storm. Her boat had stranded about 200 metres from her destination. The storm prevented her from seeing anything else then the island and the lighthouse. The lighthouse itself didn't work anymore, and big rainclouds prevented any moonlight of coming through. "_Of course_!" Laura ducked back into the safety of her cabin and started throwing bags around. "_Come on, it's here somewhere…There_!" Pinned against the wall of the cabin was a flare gun with three cartridges. "_This ought to do it_." She said, climbing back outside, only to return instantly. "_We better stay safe now; we wouldn't want anything to happen_." She grinned, strapping on a life jacket. Back outside Laura checked that she wouldn't hit any of the mast poles or worse, the sails. Even though they where made of a special fabric and drenched from the storm she couldn't take any chances. To make things even harder the boat wasn't exactly lying still. With one eye shut she squeezed the trigger. The kickback of the gun surprised her and Laura fell backwards against the mast, hitting her head. _"Ah fuck! Enough already!"_ Swallowing her tears she crawled back up. The flare did the trick though, and 30 metres above the sailing boat the flare exploded, bathing the surroundings in a bright red glow. She could now clearly see a set of stairs going up the island. The water on the stairs reflected the red glow of the flare and burned in Laura's eyes renewing her hope. Suddenly through the crashing of the sea she heard something.

"_Is…out…? Hello! … Someone…there__!"_ It couldn't be! Laura's eyes raced from spot to spot trying to find where the voice was coming from. _"Hello! …out there!"_ The rain had stopped, but the wind was still raging on. How could she be sure what she was hearing? A flare. She needed another flare, she had to see more! Pushing another cartridge in the gun she readied herself. At the same moment a wave crashed against the boat, tilting it sideways. Laura lost her grip and slid down only to be stopped by the railing of the boat. The flare bounced off one of the rocks and went straight in the water. The voice continued to shout, though only fragments reached Laura's ears. While sliding down she hit her head for a second time and everything was spinning. _"I can't give up now."_ She thought. _"That voice who calls for me doesn't give up, so neither can I!"_ Careful not to lose her grip she climbed back up and pressed herself to the mast and grabbed one of the ropes holding the sails. _"No mistakes now."_ For the third and last time she fired the gun. A perfect shot. The flare flew all the way to the island and exploded right over it. It was the last thing Laura saw before passing out.

It was an ordinary day for Tom Murray. His job was nearly done, he only had to get his bathysphere in the docks and he could go home. If it weren't for the girl. Tom was always looking to impress the ladies and one of the advantages of being a bathysphere pilot was the easy transportation. He could get them anywhere, anytime. Only this time, the girl in particular had a rather daring request. _"Topside? You've got to be kidding me!"_ Tom said surprised. It wasn't impossible, Tom had done it once before. It wasn't a pleasant sight though: cold, gray, windy and most of the time it was raining. He preferred staying below the surface. At least there the weather was fine. But if he was going to impress this little lady, he was going to have to get her on the surface. _"Fine, you're on. But we can't stay there for too long you know."_ Turning off all communications, the bathysphere started to make its way upwards. _"Attention passengers, terminal reached! You may now move freely and exit the vehicle. We hope your journey was to your satisfaction."_ Tom said smiling and giving his date a wink. The building was a bit worn down and the statue of founder Andrew Ryan in front of the door was crumbling down. The big metal door was firmly shut, almost looking cocky at Tom. It wasn't an easy thing to open it, but one look at his date who was looking anxiously at him, Tom didn't doubt for a minute. Using his weight the door opened up and immediately let in a chilly breeze from outside. Slipping past an exhausted Tom, the girl rushed outside, only to stop almost right again. He went up behind her and gave the girl a kiss in the neck, Tom asked: _"So, what do you think, impressive right?"_

"_One might call it that way, sure." _Tom's date said rather disappointed. _What do you mean, isn't it…"_ Tom choked. He saw what she meant; the sea was running wild, splashing up high on the rocks. There was no rain, but the wind was howling in their ears. It sure was impressive, but you could hardly call it romantic… A violent thunderclap startled the pair causing the girl to flee in the arms of Tom. But he wasn't paying attention to it. For a moment he thought to have seen a red flash. But it couldn't be. Who would go out in a night like this? And besides, they where in the middle of the ocean! A smack on his shoulder broke his line of thought. _"Hey! I asked you something you know?" _Tom's date said furiously. _"Wait, what? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" "I said, let's go back inside yeah? I'm scared. And cold."_ _"Ok, but...Ok, why don't you go on ahead, I have to check something out… You could, like, go warm up in the bathy alright?"_ Before his date could say anything else they got interrupted. Both startled, they flinched. There had been a loud bang close to them, but this was no thunder. Only a few metres above their heads a flare had exploded.


End file.
